


Sons and Lovers

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Hollywood - Fandom, Salma Hayek - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Facials, MILFs, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Titty fuck, big tits, salma hayek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Salma Hayek has a romantic fling with a father and son.





	Sons and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up.
> 
> This story originally began back around late summer 2015 and was planned to be posted around early September in celebration of Salma's 49th birthday. After months of not touching it and forgetting about it, sometime last summer I began working on it again, but stopped and forgot about it while writing other stories. I recently discovered this old story and decided I would go back and finish it after re-editing it and fixing minor details up to date (since she is 50 years old as of the original publication date). Consider this one a 'from the archives' story, I hope you all enjoy!

**Los Angeles, California**  
  
Rain drops came sprinkling down over the city during the afternoon hours. For what a wet day was in the making was nothing to bother Steve Everett, sitting comfy in his mansion home over the hills as he dialed in his cellphone to make a call to an old friend. Business usually came first in his mind but after living a life in success, he didn't have to worry about profits. At this point in his life, he could relax more at leisure rather than worrying constantly over his work. The phone rang in his hand for a few seconds before a woman with a heavy accent answered.  
  
"Hey Steve, are you calling to check up on me?"  
  
"Yeah, figured so. Is everything going alright?"  
  
"Yes, I will be in your company within 2 hours. I have to make a final call to my agent to make sure no phone calls about anything will be bothering me for the next 3 days while I'm out here."  
  
"Very good to hear, I'll see you soon Salma love."  
  
"And I'll be seeing you soon too, señor!"  
  
The phone hung up with a click and now the older man smiled as he put his placed it back down. It was the smile of a winner, any man that could get close like this to Salma Hayek would be grinning too. This wasn't the first time that Steve had spent a few vacation days with the buxom beauty, for their friendship with benefits had went back twenty years in the time he was still active with a modelling agency. It was rare for him to keep any friendship this long from the business, but sometimes one was lucky in life.  
  
Almost at the age of fifty-seven, Steve had spent half of his life working endlessly connected with Hollywood. He had become a millionaire at the turn of the new millennium, thanks to the growing success of his modelling agency that he managed. Semi-retired now, his daughter began to take over the business as he got older. His younger child was his son, a star studded athlete that had now been drafted into the NFL to play the position of tight end.  
  
Steve still enjoyed the benefits that came with his connections to Hollywood. It was twenty years ago back when he met Salma Hayek when she was still an up and coming actress. The two had kindled a relationship between the sheets for fun times. Salma was responsible for a number of his affairs that led to a divorce from his first and only wife. Occasionally they would hook back up every so often back on his yacht or his penthouse suite for private fun. This meeting however was not planned to go like the usual small pleasureful vacations, Steve had other ideas this time. A surprise for her and an even bigger present for someone else.   
  
When 3 PM hit the clock, the rain was only a slight nuisance now as the weather was clearing up. The big wheels to the Cadillac Escalade came pulling up to the office in a halt. Steve stood outside with his pants in his pockets dressed casually as he watched Salma Hayek step outside the vehicle and greet him with a smile. In her hand was a small suitcase she had brought with her, containing her necessities. Dressed down in a black dress with big high heels to give her some height, and ever such a tease with that amazing cleavage poking out from her shirt. She looked up at him and spoke in her heavy accent.   
  
"Right on time, huh Steve?"   
  
The man leaned down and kissed her cheek, she blushed running her hand through his hair. She had noticed the last time she was around him that his hair was starting to grey, along with the beard. She quite liked his 'salt and pepper' look he had now as an aging gentleman. Steve took hold of her luggage for her.   
  
"Right on time babe, it's nice to have you around again."  
  
The two began to walk together back to his car, by now what appeared to be a rainy day had washed out to nothing.   
  
"So what are we doing this time? Romance on the yacht, or somewhere else?"  
  
Steve smiled, almost laughing. He didn't want to give away the surprise he had planned for her just yet.  
  
"No yacht this time babe, we're going back to the getaway in the hills."  
  
Salma laughed in that heavy accent as they reached the car, and went to grabbing the doors.  
  
"I almost forget, you are one of those men that can't ever have enough mansions!"  
  
"Nope! Gotta have more, no sense in having money if you aren't going to spend it."  
  
"I'll have to agree with you on that."  
  
The two long time friends entered the car together and Steve cranked it up, to begin driving them out from his old office and now to their vacation retreat. It would be a short drive from town out to the hills. Meanwhile, across town there was another man much younger preparing his big day for tomorrow with a surprise arrival. All would be revealed over time.   
  
******************  
  
6 HOURS LATER  
  
Steve and Salma had made their recoil back to Calabasas, deep in the hills where he kept his main vacation home in the city for events such as this. The two had relaxed themselves with a bottle of wine and talking things over. Steve spoke of his late divorce from a few years ago and how his daughter was moving over to take the business. Salma spoke of movies she was in the process of filming and some loose gossip about the open marriage between herself and her husband. All the while there was something else on his mind that he was keeping from her and she seemed to get the hint of it. It was obvious from the beginning he didn't bring her out here just to have some wild sexual adventures.   
  
The two had dinner together and had went over some past memories while they sipped down their wine. A long time ago, Steve could remember when they first met over twenty years ago. At the same time it was no question about it that she had aged better than any fine wine that existed in the world and while time had changed for the better in their lives, they still always had their romantic secrets hidden under the rug. About now, they had returned to the bedroom and the night was young to begin.   
  
"Why do I get the feeling you are keeping something from me tonight, Steve?"  
  
The man smirked looking up at her while he was seated on the bed. Salma stood in front of the wide TV set wearing her black dress from earlier, leaning down to tease him with her epic cleavage.  
  
"Perhaps because I am, I don't like to spoil a good surprise."   
  
Reaching down, Salma grabbed his hand to pull him up, rubbing her body up against his chest. For a man in his mid-fifties, he was marvelously still in good shape similar to how her body was at fifty years old herself. Salma's body had truly aged like the finest wine, often times it was unbelievable her true age. Looking into his eyes, she gave him a smirk and spoke once more in her heavy accent.  
  
"I demand an answer to that now! At least in some form, please..."  
  
Steve smiled that sinister grin of his. The tables were already set for this hour and soon the clothes would be off and lustful flames would rise within their bodies. Looking back into her brown eyes, he made his move of a response.  
  
"How about...you fuck me like it's still 1997 and my hair hasn't grayed yet and then I will tell you!"  
  
Salma laughed in his face, looking up at him as her soft hands went to his chest now, playing with his shirt.   
  
"Deal then!"  
  
Pushing her lips to his, she kissed him softly as Steve wrapped his hands around her curvy body and then swatted his hands at her ass playfully. She giggled at his touch, still the fun man he always was. Salma shoved him on the bed climbing on top of him. Her big breasts bouncing a bit in the small containment of her black dress. Steve put his hands up and went to pulling on her dress before Salma got the hint and pulled the straps and threw it over her head exposing him to her bare naked cleavage. His eyes instantly went to her beauties, mashing his hands on them as she closed her eyes and moaned.  
  
"It's been a long time...I never forget a man like you, the certain touch you have for me."  
  
His cock could be felt growing under her tight bottom, Salma let him massage his hands over her glorious breasts for a good minute before she climbed off and went down to her knees. The only clothing that remained on her body at this point was a black thong underneath, squeezed between her plump ass cheeks. Steve went on and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it off and into the corner of the room. She placed her hand up on the bulge of his pants, teasing him with her filthy language.  
  
"Looks like the old man still has quite the big friend down here!"  
  
Steve responded by unbuttoning his pants before she could, and sliding them on down. Salma finished the rest, pushing his pants and briefs underwear down. His hard meat was revealed, almost hitting her in the face as it bounced out from it's tight white prison. As Salma's eyes narrowed down on his semi-hard cock, she brought her hands to the back of her head and began to wrap her long black hair up into a ponytail. Since Salma was without a band, she couldn't properly tie her hair up, so she made a sloppy ponytail using the length of her hair. After she was done, she took her right hand and wrapped her palm around his hard meat. Her eyes looked into his as she began to stroke it.   
  
"I love dis cock so much."   
  
"Oh, you do?"   
  
"Yes, one of my favorite cocks."   
  
Salma continued starring into his eyes while she brought her small lips down and kissed the head. Steve's cock had been a frequent visitor of all three holes of her body for some years. He wasn't sure if her words were true honesty or if the woman was simply stroking his ego. It was obvious to anyone that knew Salma that she had many lovers, but Steve couldn't think about that right now as the Mexican goddess opened her mouth and grazed the head of his dick with her teeth. Just then, Steve had lost all thoughts in his mind as he watched the woman envelop her lips around his dick and begin to suck on it. Salma started slow, moving her left hand to play with his balls as she bobbed her head up and down on his shaft.   
  
As badly as he wanted to blurt something out, he simply couldn't muster thoughts to speak. Salma's mouth made a few sucking noises as she slobbered all over his cock. Her right hand remained gripped around the base she bobbed her head up and down. Occasionally, Steve would moan, giving Salma an alert that she was doing her job well. She eventually came up, releasing his cock from her lips with a pop sound. Salma gritted her teeth and spit on it, using her hand to lube his cock up from her own saliva. She looked up into Steve's eyes while moving his dick over the left side of her face. Her dirty words were the next to tease him.   
  
"Look at dat big fuckin' cock! Jou like starring at it against my face?"   
  
Her sexy accent slurred her words a bit. Steve panted before replying.   
  
"Oh god, yeah baby! Talk dirty to me!"   
  
She closed her eyes, letting out a soft moan as she began to spank his cock up against her left cheek. It made a smack noise each time the head beat over her cheek. Spank. Spank. Spank. All Steve could do was watch her every action while moaning. Salma eventually stopped and moved her mouth down to his balls. She wrapped both of her hands around his long dick and then began to lick over his balls before slobbering all over them.   
  
"Ohhhh, yes!! Suck on my nuts, Salma baby!!"   
  
The excitement in his voice gave her a clear indication that he wanted this badly. A string of drool began to drip from his balls after Salma had slobbered and sucked on them. She occasionally would pop one of his nuts in her mouth, giving him the view of her inflated cheek as it was lodged in her jaws. She alternated between his nuts, sucking them equally before she released them both with a few strings of saliva dripping down. Salma's eyes glanced back up into his as she brought her lips back to his cock. She spit on it, watching her saliva drip from his slobber covered dick. Removing her hands from the shaft, this time she placed her palms over her big breasts while she bobbed her head up and down on his shaft.   
  
'Mmmm, mmmmm, mmmm'. Her muffled moans could be heard with the slobbering and sucking noises that echoed from sucking on his cock. Salma squeezed her nipples between her fingers as she was bound to prove to Steve that she had not lost those great deep throat skills that he was so fond of. Salma had remembered how Steve used to tell her that she sucked cock better than any other woman in Hollywood, one of the 'few women that could take it all' as he would compliment her oral talents. Salma pushed her lips all the way down, devouring the shaft as her lips buried at the base and the head of his dick pushed to the back of her throat. Steve's eyes became enlarged and he screamed out to her.   
  
"OHHHHH, SHIT!! YES, YES!! Ohhhhhh, you were always the best baby!"   
  
While gazing into his eyes, Salma gave him a wink. To be called 'the best' was what she desired more than anything. She came up, releasing his cock from her jaws yet again. A few strings of saliva dripped down, but Salma was done slobbering on his dick for now. Her hands pushed her big tits up and then she positioned herself a bit on her knees. Salma parted her breasts, creating a passage tunnel and then Steve became aware of what was about to happen.  
  
"Ohhhh, those big titties are so amazing"  
  
"Jou love 'em, don't jou?"   
  
He didn't know what was more adorable; her voice teasing him, or to feel his cock being stuffed between those giant titties. Salma squeezed her hands around her boobs, making sure that his cock was perfectly trapped within her skin cage. She looked down at the head of his cock and then began to pump her breasts up and down slowly. Each time she thrust down, she would flick the head of his cock with her tongue. Steve was in heaven, as he always was when Salma Hayek of all women fucked him with her tits.   
  
"Yes, that's it baby! Go on, fuck me with your titties! Ohhhhh man, yes!!"   
  
Salma ignored his words, focusing her concentration entirely on pumping her breasts up and down on his cock. She eventually moved her head to glance back up at him. Her dark hair moved around a bit as she starred into his eyes while continuing to fuck that fat cock with her large tits.   
  
"Mmmmmm, jou like dat, Steve? To feel jour big fuckin' cock moving back and forth between my boobs?"   
  
He grunted, suddenly unable to hold it back. That thick accent of hers was pushing him over the edge at the same time her tits were doing all the work. By now, Salma was pumping her tits up and down over his dick at a faster pace. Steve screamed out at her.   
  
"OHHHH, GOD YES!! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME BLOW MY LOAD, SALMA!!"   
  
"I want jour cum, baby! Yes, gimme dat cum!!"   
  
Like before, her accent slurred her words yet again. Steve grunted, knowing that the time was short before he would reach his first orgasm. Salma moved her tits over his cock one last time before quickly removing her hands from them. She gripped his dick with her right hand and brought the head between her lips. She wanted his cum so bad, to taste and swallow that hot load down. While she sucked the head past her lips, Salma used her hand to begin stroking his cock back and forth. Her free hand pushed over his hip, she was begging for his cock to erupt between her lips.   
  
"Ohhhh, god!! Fuck, I can't take it anymore!! OHHHHHH, SHIT!!"   
  
With one final grunt, Steve yelled out as he felt his cock reach a climax between her lips. Salma tasted his hot seed bursting into her mouth. She moaned over the head of his cock, still stroking him as she controlled his orgasm to shoot wad after wad of thick semen into her hungry mouth. Steve panted, attempting to regain his breath as he heard her mouth over his cock, sending vibrations through his skin. 'Mmmmmmmmm', Salma muttered in a muffled tone as she squeezed his cock to milk the remaining drops of cum over her tongue. After she was done, she pulled his dick from her mouth and leaned up. Salma revealed to him the pond of his seed in her mouth. Steve just looked back at her with a shocked expression. Shen then closed her lips and audibly swallowed his load down. Salma took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak once more.   
  
"Ahhhh, mmmmm..."   
  
"How did my cum taste, baby?"   
  
"Mmmmmm, simply gorgeous."   
  
She was ready to take control now. Behind Steve was the bed and Salma quickly pointed to it, ordering him with her next words.   
  
"Get on the bed for me!"   
  
"Why, what are you gonna do?"   
  
"I'm gonna fuck you, DAT'S WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO!!"   
  
Salma was unsure if he really meant the question or if he truly just wanted to hear her voice and accent coming out. Steve took a few steps back, sitting on the bed and then Salma came up from her knees. She used her hands and slid her thong down before stepping out of it and kicking her heels off. Her eyes looked into his as she softly gritted her teeth. The look of a woman in control was in his sights. Steve then watched her climb atop, straddling him as she sunk her knees down into the mattress. All he could do was lay back as she took control. Salma gripped his cock and held it under her moist, wet soft mound. They looked into each other's eyes as Salma slid his cock into her clit. She took a deep breath as she felt his cock slid inside her. Without wasting any precious time, she slammed herself down taking his cock inside of her pussy. They both groaned but it was Salma's voice yelling out.   
  
"Fuck!! Yeah!!"   
  
Those lovely huge boobs began to swing back and forth to the left and right. Steve moved his eyes, looking from Salma's face to her breasts. He ran his hands up and squeezed them as she began to thrust herself down and drive her pussy over his cock. He began to slowly buck his hips, the desire to take control was overcoming him. Steve really wanted to pound that pussy like they were still younger. Salma's magnificent body appeared to be ageless. He bucked his hips, driving his cock forward into her pussy and then Salma called out to him.   
  
"Come on, fuck me! FUCK ME, STEVE!! HARDER!!!"   
  
From the encouragement of her words, he began to buck his hips as hard as he could. Salma stretched her hands out onto both ends of the bed to dig her nails into the sheets. She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth as his cock quickly pumped in and out of her clit. Steve moved his hands to wrap over her back, leaving her breasts bouncing frantically from under him. Salma groaned, screaming out to him in Spanish.   
  
"Eso es, vamos! Fuck me!!"   
  
"Talk to me baby, yeah!!"   
  
"Dámelo! Steve, fuck me, yes YES YES!! OHHHH, YES!!!"   
  
He didn't know what words in Spanish she was saying to him but how could he care? Here was one of the most beautiful women to ever grace Hollywood on top of him. Steve groaned, still thrusting his hips as fast as he possibly could. Salma's nails dug into the sheets of the bed, ripping small holes into it as she knew that an orgasm was coming soon. The way Steve pounded her pussy like this, she wouldn't be able to hold back. His balls began to slap on the underside of her thick ass cheeks. The sound echoed through out the room but nothing was louder than their moans.   
  
"FUCK ME, STEVE!! YEAH!!"   
  
"Oh yeah, you like that Salma!?"

"YES, FUCK ME HARDER!!!"   
  
Her teeth remained gritted as Steve continued to pounding that pussy with his thick cock. Smack. Smack. Smack. The sound of his balls beating up against the underside of her ass with each thrust he made up could be heard between their voices. Salma was so close, her pussy begging to reach a climax like a leaking pipe on the verge of breaking. She finally moved her hands over his hairy chest, pressing down on him hard before screaming out.   
  
"OHHHHHH, THAT'S IT!! CAN'T...CAN'T HOLD BACK!! YESSSSS!!!"   
  
"I'm gonna cum too, Salma!! OHHHH, YEAH!!"   
  
The final thrust of his cock into her pussy sent them both over the edge simultaneously. Salma's body began to shake and she released her orgasm, right at the same time that Steve's cock exploded within her. Their crying voices mixed into a chorus as they experienced the climax together. It was far from the first time Steve and Salma had done this, they had years of built up experience with their affairs. Slowly catching their breathes on time, Salma opened her eyes and looked down at Steve. He was starring up at a goddess feeling as if he were on top of the world. She cupped his face within her palms and leaned down to kiss his lips. Upon breaking the kiss, she began to climb off him. His dick slithered out from her loving hole while she moaned. Steve couldn't help but brag aloud.   
  
"You're fifty years old and still ride that fucking cock like twenty years ago."   
  
"What can I say? Experience counts! Life don't really begin until you turn forty, you know that right, Steve?"   
  
"Yeah, I know it baby. Come on, we should get in the shower and clean up before bed time."   
  
Thoughts ran through Salma's mind of the first subject. Steve had promised to tell her what the surprise was, after they had fucked. But for now, she figured she would ignore the lingering thought. A shower would be nice and then she could ask him in the bed. Salma offered her hand to pull him up from the bed. As they stood together, he leaned down and kissed her lips. Without her heels, her short height was clearly visible. Steve offered her his hand, but Salma instead wrapped her hand around his cock. She gave him a playful wink forcing him to laugh.   
  
"Quite a grip there, huh?"   
  
"Yes! I should walk you into the shower like it's a fucking leash!"   
  
They laughed together at her crude joke. Steve shook his head while grinning.   
  
"That would not work, babe. I know where the shower is, not you."   
  
"Oh, typical man. I'm sure it's in the bedroom, you don't buy a mansion without a bathroom in the master bedroom."   
  
"You're correct on that, I'll give you that one."   
  
"Come, then! To the shower!"   
  
Steve pointed his hand to the left side of the room and Salma began to walk them. Sure enough, she treated his cock as if it truly were a leash, walking him almost like a dog. The door to the bathroom was open, revealing a large bathroom with white marble tile on the floor and a glass door for a large shower. Salma finally let go of his dick, freeing it from the grasp of her hand. She looked around the bathroom and then Steve moved towards the shower. He slid the large glass door open and offered her to step in.   
  
"Ladies first, Salma."   
  
"Always the gentleman, huh?"   
  
"You know it, babe."   
  
In the past, Steve and Salma had shared a shower together multiple times over the years. They just had not graced his own shower at this mansion together. From experience, he knew just how she preferred the water: warm but not too hot. He adjusted the faucets to get the water just right, running his hand over it to test the temperature. Once he was ready, he slid the glass door shut locking them in. Salma ran her hands through her hair, loosening the sloppy ponytail she had curled up earlier. Within seconds, he pushed in the button and water began to spray from the faucet above. Steve closed his eyes, embracing the feeling of the warm water dripping down his body as he stood still. Salma however, had other ideas.   
  
"Get the soap for me, Steve."   
  
Her words alerted him to open his eyes. They may have fucked moments earlier, but she was far from finished with him. Off to the right side in the shower was a bar holding the soap and wash rag. Steve grabbed the soap, but Salma took it from his fingers. She stepped away from the shower raining down on them and began to rub the soap bar over her huge tits. First, she made sure to rub the soap bar between her boobs to get it slippery in the middle of her cleavage. Steve just watched as the bubbly substance created white foam as she constantly ran it over her boobs. Little did he know of the kinky idea she had in mind. Salma smirked at him, tossing the soap bar back to him now that she was finished. He ended up fumbling it and it landed on the floor.   
  
"Oops, sorry 'bout dat."   
  
She spoke in her thick accent causing her words to come out with a slur. Salma giggled and lowered herself down on her knees. His cock was still a bit hard. First, she grabbed the soap and handed it back to him, but then she wrapped her right hand around his dick. Suddenly, Steve began to realize what trick Salma had up her sleeve. Her soapy hand stroked his shaft, forcing him to get hard yet again. It didn't matter to her that he had already hit two orgasms. Salma could push a man to the point she would drain their balls of every last drop of cum, regardless how many times she had to make them cum. Steve spoke up as he gazed down into her big brown eyes.   
  
"What are you doing, baby?"   
  
"I'm about to clean dis cock, dat is what I'm doing!"   
  
The time had come to blow his mind with a surprise. Salma let go of his cock, watching it bounce before she placed her hands on her soap covered breasts. She wasted no time wrapped her soapy tits around his dick. Due to the soap, her boobs were a bit slippery and she almost lost her grip on them. As she suffocated his cock between her massive tits, she looked into his eyes and encouraged him with nasty words.   
  
"Go on, fuck 'em! Fuck my breasts!"   
  
Water from above sprayed on his back as Steve began to buck his hips forward, driving his cock back and forth between her hips. Salma gritted her teeth and growled in her strong accent. From the slippery wetness of the soap, each time Steve thrust his cock forward between her titties, the white foam could be seen and heard pushing together. Salma moaned, glancing down to watch. She spit on the head when it poked up and giggled at all the soap covering his cock. Over and over, he quickly pumped his cock between those lovely tits. Due to the soap, his dick easily glided with speed between her boobs.   
  
"God, I just love fucking your tits!!"   
  
"Yes!! Dat is why I asked jou to do it again!"   
  
She laughed while looking into his eyes, but Steve's line of sight was clearly on watching his cock move back and forth, up and down between her boobs. Salma's mind was on other things, the one hole he didn't fuck yet but usually would drive him crazy. Her voice caught his attention.   
  
"Hey Steve!"   
  
"Yeah, baby!?"  
  
"Is there a reason that you haven't fucked me in the culo yet?"   
  
'Culo' was the Spanish word for 'ass', Steve clearly was aware of that. He stopped his thrusting between her breasts and then smirked at her.   
  
"You want me to fuck that beautiful, thick ass of yours? Get up, we can do that right now!"   
  
With a giggle, she let go of her slippery breasts and began to rise up from her knees. Once standing up, she moved around with Steve. As their bodies moved, the shower-head from above began to spray over them at a better angle. Steve pointed at the glass door, it was already fogging up from the heat. Salma winked at him and pushed herself against it. Her huge tits pushed over the glass surface along with her palms. Thankfully, the shower was large enough to contain them without feeling as if they were smashed in a tight space. He positioned himself behind her, spreading his legs out as her ass was stuck up begging for attention. Steve spanked her first, causing the lovely actress to moan. A few seconds later, he guided his cock into her dark hole between those thick cheeks. Salma gasped and moaned.   
  
"Ohhhhhh....yes! Dat's it, yeah!! Fuck my culo!!"   
  
It always made Steve smile that she referred to her ass with the word 'culo' instead. He took a deep breath as he began to slowly thrust into her. All the while, her heavy chest was smashed against the glass door. Luckily the shower was sturdy and didn't wobble at all from the weight she pushed against it. Within seconds, Steve had began to pound her ass hard with his cock, pumping fast. Salma moaned and began to yell aloud in her native Spanish language.   
  
"Sí! Sí! Más duro más rápido! Coger el culo como siempre lo ha hecho antes!"  
  
Steve had not a clue what she was saying to him, but how could he care? Just listening to her speak was a gift enough. Over and over, he rammed his cock back and forth into her ass. At the same time, he rested both palms over her thick cheeks, squeezing them to feel her firm skin while his dick explored her dark tight hole. Salma gritted her teeth, pushing her hands against the glass surface of the door as they began to slip down and create a hand print due to the fog covering the glass.   
  
"God, this ass was made to be fucked!"   
  
"Yes, fuck it good!! FUCK MY CULO, YEAH DAT'S IT!! DAT'S HOW I LIKE IT!!"   
  
There was no greater pleasure than hearing Salma Hayek's voice causing her words to slur while taking a hard dick up the ass. Steve was in a world of pleasure from everything this woman gave to him. He began to slow down, taking hard thrusts into her and then stopping. Salma knew what was about to happen. He always was the type of that slowed down before blowing his load. At this point, she wondered if he was going to cum in her ass or would he ask her to get down on the floor to take a glazing to the face. After a final thrust, Steve made his mind up.   
  
"I'm gonna cum baby, yeah!! You want it in your ass!?"   
  
"YES, CUM IN MY CULO, STEVE!! GIMMIE DAT HOT LOAD RIGHT UP THE CULO!!"   
  
"As you wish, baby! Ohhhhh, fuck!!"   
  
He hissed, gritting his teeth to try and prevent himself from groaning. Instead, Steve's voice cried out in a high pitch as his cock exploded for the third time today, shooting his cum right up her ass. Salma bit her lower lip, feeling his hod seed shoot within her. A few seconds later, Steve took a few steps back. She heard his feet splashing the water around on the floor. His cock slithered out of her ass and then a string of cum began to drip from her ass and over her right leg. She moaned, moving away from the glass door to face him. Thanks to the fog, Salma's body had pressed an imprint against the shower. She turned to look at him and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing his lips softly. Salma looked into his eyes, grinning before she spoke.   
  
"Well, you got your wish. You managed to cum in all three of my holes tonight. Job well done, big man."   
  
From her words, he couldn't help but kiss her lips once again. Joe didn't realize until now, he truly had filled all three of her holes with his seed. Other times, he liked to make a big mess out of Salma's face or her tits, but he was saving that idea for tomorrow. After breaking the kiss, she unwrapped her arms from his neck and took a few steps back.   
  
"We better get finished cleaning each other, I know we got a big day tomorrow."   
  
"Yeah we do, Salma. Come on, I'll help you."   
  
Together, they went on to wash one another in the shower as lovers. Salma remembered that she was going to pop the question to him about the surprise in the bed, but once again she decided against it. They were in the shower for at least thirty minutes before stopping the water and stepping out. Within another hour, they had put on night clothes on and tucked themselves between the sheets of his large king size bed. Since Steve had not mentioned anything, Salma could see that he clearly had forgotten himself about what the surprise was. It didn't matter to her anyway. After a good night's rest, she would ask him in the morning. Meanwhile, across town someone was preparing for a special visit.   
  
******************  
  
1 DAY LATER  
  
A new day arrived with the rise of the morning sun. Salma and Steve had slept until around 8 AM. After getting out of bed, they took showers before heading downstairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast. The big day for a special someone had arrived at this point. Steve sat at the kitchen table, reading over his text messages while Salma made eggs and toast from the stove. She couldn't help herself, she enjoyed making food for this man when they were together. It was something of their affairs lasting over the past two decades. After sitting down with two plates of scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice, Salma decided she would finally pop the question to him. Her hair was pinned up in a pony tail and she was still wearing her purple robes she put on from last night.   
  
"So, you never did tell me last night. What is this surprise you were referring to?"   
  
Salma picked up her fork and chopped up scrambled eggs. Steve gave her a smirk as he watched the woman bring the fork past her lips and eat the food. He figured he wouldn't waste any time and would just straight up tell her what he had planned.   
  
"My son Brent is coming over today. I wanted to introduce you to him, give you someone new to meet."   
  
From that moment, Salma dropped her fork. He couldn't be serious, she thought to herself.   
  
"You want me to meet your son? Why?"   
  
"Well, he's grown now. I heard a story about you around L.A. recently."   
  
"Oh, yeah? What did you hear, Steve? Come on, tell me I gotta know."   
  
The man chuckled, shaking his head before he went on speaking.   
  
"I just heard that you had this kinky affair with some young man in his twenties, half your age. If you like to fuck younger guys than me, I can't blame you. i don't mind a model in her twenties myself."   
  
Salma rolled her eyes and sighed.   
  
"So, you want me to fuck your son. Is that it?"   
  
Steve shook his head.   
  
"No, I thought you could take me and him on together. Father and son combo, how about that? Come on, we've been seeing each other off and on for so long and yet we've never had a threesome."   
  
"What does he look like?"   
  
From her response, Steve pulled up his photos from the phone within his hands. He went to a photo of his son and then passed the phone to Salma. It was a portrait of his son from the NFL draft holding up a jersey for the Los Angeles Rams. The back of the jersey had the name 'Everett'. He had a big smile on his face and short blonde hair, reminiscent of his father's looks before age had changed him. Salma smirked upon looking at the photo.   
  
"Oh, wow. Your boy is a football player."  
  
"Yeah, that's from the draft last year. He went in the third round, I was so proud."   
  
"What position does he play?"   
  
"He's a tight end."  
  
"Better question now, how old is he?"   
  
"He turned twenty-five back in January."   
  
Her jaw dropped. Salma realized this young man was half her age. True fresh meat, she was old enough to be his mother. The thought of having some fun with this young man was beginning to take over her mind. Steve spoke again.   
  
"You see, baby...I'm worried about him. He's always had all these college girls crawling all over him and other girls around his age throwing themselves at him. I don't think my boy has ever experienced a real woman before. Not one like you. You could show him the way, be his first. Make him into a man."   
  
Listening to him, she sat the phone down on the table and resumed eating her scrambled eggs. Salma thought for a few seconds before nodding to Steve and replying.   
  
"Well, I can't resist. I do like a nice young man from time to time. They tend to be young, dumb and full of spunk. Great for a lot of fun when it comes to me. I'll take you up on this, but are you sure you want me to do this? I mean, Steve...We've been seeing each other off and on for years and you have never wanted to share me with anybody."   
  
"My son is the only person I would share you with, no one else."   
  
"I must consider this an achievement. Father and son, this is going to be one hell of a day."   
  
"Yeah, it is. He'll be here around noon."   
  
Steve's words gave her the notice that she would have to get ready later. On one hand, Salma couldn't believe that he would think of such a kinky situation to put her in. Perhaps he knew more than her affairs with men that were half her age. She was known for being a 'cougar' inside Hollywood. Something told Salma the previous night that Steve had something up his sleeve, but this wasn't what she would've expected from him. In the past, she had affairs with men who often would share her around, but never one that wanted to accomplish such a feature of a father and son threesome with the same woman.   
  
******************  
  
5 HOURS LATER  
  
Rays of sunlight poured down from the hot blue sky during the afternoon hours. Brent parked his new Mustang in the driveway of his father's mansion and got out. The jock had no idea what his father had planned for him, just that there was a 'surprise' he told him. The twenty-five year old male had spent the previous past few weeks partying with some of his team mates around L.A. It was the off season and they had nothing better to do until after the draft when training camp began. He stepped around the walkway, beating his flip flops. The young man wore a simple white T-shirt and some cargo shorts and a pair of sunglasses. Once he reached the door, he slid his sunglasses over his head and knocked on the wooden surface.   
  
"Oh, there he is! Wait right there, baby!"   
  
Steve spoke to Salma from within the living room. She had dressed up in a fancy red dress with a zipper in the front, already tugged down a bit to reveal her heavy cleavage. Dangling from her ears were some silver hoop ear rings. Over her feet was a pair of red matching high heels. Steve wore a button up shirt and a pair of white shorts. He walked to the door, opening it to greet his son with a smile.   
  
"Hey Brent, happy to see ya!"   
  
"What's up, dad? You wanted me to come over, right?"   
  
"Yeah, come on in."   
  
Brent wiped his hand over his face. He had a five o'clock shadow from not shaving the previous night. His hand rustled through his blonde hair. Something didn't seem right, at least with how enthusiastic his father appeared before him. Brent didn't understand why he had been invited just yet.   
  
"Come on, I gotta show you something."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Just follow me, come on!"   
  
The older man smiled at his son before walking out of the foyer and back to the living room. Brent rolled his eyes. He often had little patience with his father. A true spoiled rotten jock who was used to getting what they wanted over anything. He followed his father's foot steps into the living room and then Brent's eyes immediately focused on the black haired short woman sitting on the couch. Salma offered him a smile, her beautiful long legs crossed as she sat there. Brent looked back at his father and spoke.   
  
"Who is she? You have a new woman or something?"   
  
A smile ran across the woman's lips while Steve laughed. He sat down on the couch, as if the man were modelling Salma as some sort of prize.   
  
"Brent, I want you to meet Salma Hayek. Salma, this is Brent."   
  
"How do you, dear?"   
  
She spoke in her thick accent, immediately alerting Brent that this couldn't be some joke. He knew exactly who she was, how could he not? The young man had jacked off numerous times to her scene from 'Dusk Till Dawn'. His jaw dropped and his voice spoke in amazement.   
  
"Holy shit, wow! Salma fucking Hayek is hooked up with my dad!?"   
  
"Not quite, son. You see, this was meant to be a surprise for both of you here. I wanted to-" 

"Allow me to inform him!"   
  
Salma cut off Steve. Her eyes shifted to Brent's and then she continued speaking.   
  
"Your father here tells me that you've been spending too much time with college sluts. He fears that they are going to ruin you in life, so he wanted to invite you the opportunity to take on a real woman with him."   
  
This was a sudden surprise for Brent. Salma didn't beat around the bush whatsoever, she went straight to the topic at hand. The young man looked back at her before smiling. It was that classic shit-eating grin that only a jock could do. Salma could tell from his facial expression just what kind of horny young man she would be having as fresh meat. Brent turned back to his father before speaking.   
  
"Wow, this can't be fucking serious. Salma Hayek wants to fuck me because I spend a lot of time fucking college sluts?"   
  
Steve sighed before responding to his son.   
  
"Oh, we're serious! I see you all the time partying with those sluts, you need to experience a real woman for once in your life. Come on, Salma is fifty and you're twenty-five. Her body is supreme, she's going to blow you away!"   
  
"Dat's right, I plan on rockin' jour body! Trust me honey, I will blow those other girls away."   
  
She spoke back in her thick accent, slurring her words a bit. Brent looked at her as she had gritted her teeth. Salma had the look of hunger painted across her face. Inside his mind, the young man spoke to himself 'Dude, you get to fuck Salma Hayek! Go for it!'.   
  
"Alright, I like the sound of this, Salma."  
  
"Your father will be joining in with us, that's not a problem is it?"   
  
Her question didn't offer a chance at objection. It would seem a bit weird to Brent to witness his father in the nude standing next to him, but he couldn't refuse. He shook his head before replying to Salma.   
  
"No, not a problem at all."   
  
"Wonderful, cause I haven't had a good threesome in a long time. I've never fucked a father and son at the same time either, mmmmmm, this is gonna be a lot of fun. I think your father deserves the 'man of the year' award for such a gift, don't you think?"   
  
A laugh was heard from Steve's voice. Salma raised herself up from the couch and moved towards Brent. Their faces merely inches away, she forced a kiss on the young man's lips. He deepened the kiss, using his tongue to explore around her oral hole before she stepped back and broke it. Salma stood in the middle of the room. Rays of light were shining through the curtains to brighten up the living room. There was no coffee table or anything to get in the way, just a large couch behind them that would be put into use soon. Salma began to unzip her red dress, popping her large tits out to prove that she didn't have a bra on. Only Steve knew that she didn't wear any underwear, for she had dressed in front of him earlier.   
  
"Time to remove your clothes, caballeros."  
  
The last word in her speech was in the Spanish language for 'gentleman'. Salma stood between the father and son who began to disrobe their clothes one by one. As they undressed, she went on and shoved her skirt all the way down, revealing her voluptuous naked body. It was proof for Brent that despite this cougar's age, she certainly still had an amazing body. Salma kicked her dress as a pile of clothes on the floor and within a few more minutes, both men stood naked before her. She lowered herself down to her knees, just the spot she preferred between the two of them. Brent was to her left, Steve to the right. Salma's eyes glanced back and forth looking over their meat poles. Without wasting any time, she wrapped both her hands around them and began to stroke them.   
  
Brent found the immediate situation to be somewhat awkward. To stand naked in front of his father made him feel a bit weird, but those thoughts had quickly washed over when Salma squeezed her fingers around his dick. He had been naked in the locker room before many times. In the past, he had gang bang sessions with a few of his buddies and special women. It was true, he had the dirty girls in college like any other star athlete on campus. The memories washed back in his mind while watching the older woman slide her hands up and down their shafts. Salma worked them slowly in her hands. The two men had stepped forward enough to where their cocks dangled over her head. Salma then moved her hands down to their balls and began to stroke them from the underside. Their nuts slapped over the palm of her hands. She glanced into Brent's eyes and spoke.   
  
"Such size, I'm impressed with it. You take after your father."   
  
Their cocks bounced, almost to the point of touching. Salma's eyes glanced into Steve's view and then spoke again.   
  
"Just look at these cocks, look at how big you both are!"  
  
Salma couldn't decide which cock she wanted to taste first. Since she had past times with Steve, she figured that she would go to her left and pleasure Brent first. She parted her lips and kissed the head of his cock. The young man took a deep breath, moaning as he looked down and watched her. Salma's right hand re-attached back over Steve's cock as she began to stroke it while she slid his son's cock into her warm hungry mouth. 'Mmmmmm' Salma moaned as she began to slowly bob her head up and down, sucking on his cock. Brent took a deep breath before bragging aloud.   
  
"Fuck yeah, suck on that dick! God, this is so fucking awesome!"  
  
She ignored his words for now, bobbing her head up and down for a bit. Brent was a loud mouth who couldn't help but to blurt out words randomly. Salma raised her head, removing his dick from between her lips with an audible pop sound. She then turned to her right side and spit on Steve's cock. Removing her right hand from it, she opened her mouth and went down on it, meanwhile her left hand wrapped around Brent's cock. She moved fast, bobbing her head up and down like before to slobber all over his pole before she came up and made a second pop sound. A string of saliva dangled from her lips as she moved back to Brent's cock and enveloped her lips around it once more. With Steve's dick free, her right hand wrapped back around it to stroke his saliva coated shaft.   
  
Soft moans escaped the lips of both men as Salma worked their cocks simultaneously with the grip of her hand on one and her mouth devouring the other. Occasionally, she would stop sucking and alternate between both of their shafts, but never without placing her hand over the dick free from her lips. Brent couldn't take much more. Salma's mouth slobbered and sucked loudly over their dicks, covering them in her saliva. Brent leaned down and used his hand to cup one of her breasts, squeezing it. Her hardened nipple could be felt pressing over his palm. Steve's eyes caught his son's actions and realized the hint. When Salma released his cock from her mouth and moved back to Brent's shaft, Steve spoke up.   
  
"Salma baby, why don't you show my son how you use those big tits."  
  
"Oh, jou want me to show jour son how a real woman uses her breasts?"   
  
Suddenly, Brent smirked before blurting out.   
  
"Oh god, fuck yeah! I want to fuck those tits right fucking now! Wrap 'em right around my dick, you sexy fucking woman!"   
  
The thrill in his voice told her just what he wanted. Salma removed her hands from both dicks and then placed them on her tits to hold them up. Brent moved in position while Steve took a step back. For Steve, he had never witnessed another man fuck Salma's tits. Now he was watching as she wrapped those amazing boobs around his son's cock. Brent began to buck his hips wildly, forcing his cock to pump back and forth between those huge tits. The excitement could be seen over his facial expressions. The jock yelled out.   
  
"FUCK YES! MY DICK IS BETWEEN SALMA HAYEK'S TITS!! I AM ON TOP OF THE WORLD!!"   
  
Salma couldn't help but giggle at his comments. She knew that men had erotic fantasies of her, but this young man was truly in a world of pleasure to be living it. His cock pushed back and forth, fucking her tits. Brent couldn't help himself, he ran his hands over to cup her cheeks and leaned down to kiss her lips. She moaned between his lips, dancing their tongues around as he continued to thrust his hips, titty fucking while they shared a passionate kiss. All the while, Steve stood back and watched as his son enjoyed the experience with his longtime lover. When the two had finally broke the kiss. Brent looked down to watch his cock pumping back and forth between her tits. Salma moaned before gazing into his eyes. She gritted her teeth and teased the young man with sweet naughty words.   
  
"Oh yeah, dat's it!! There jou go!! Fuck those tetas!! Drive dat big fuckin' cock between 'em, mmmmmmm yeah! Fuck my tetas! Fuck 'em harder, faster!!"   
  
Hearing her accent slur her words and calling her breasts the Spanish word of 'tetas' was enough to make Steve want to jack himself off. He couldn't just allow his son to have all this fun to himself. The older man stepped forward, calling out to Salma with his words.   
  
"Come on, baby! You want more?"   
  
She turned her head to the right, flipping her hair around. Salma screamed at Steve in her sexy accent.  
  
"YES I WANT MORE! GIMME DAT BIG COCK OF JOURS!!"   
  
With her lips parted, she watched as Steve stepped forward and guided the head of his pole past her lips. Now Salma had Brent pumping his dick back and forth between her tits while she sucked on his father's shaft. Her hands remained squeezing her boobs together, but Brent was aware that if he continued at this rate, he would end up blowing his load. The young man took a deep breath before slowing down and coming to a sudden stop. Salma felt him push his cock out from her tits, allowing her now to concentrate all her efforts on sucking off Steve's rod. She turned her body to the right, fixing her knees in place as she then wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and began to push it down her throat back and forth. Brent caught his breath as he watched the older Hollywood actress demonstrating her amazing oral skills over his father.   
  
"This never gets old, ohhhh fuck!! We may be getting older but we still know how to fuck each other like it's still 1997!!"   
  
The older man blurted out, causing Salma to slow down. Brent approached her, she could see his shadow looming over in the corner of her eye. She reached her left hand out and wrapped her fingers around his cock. Salma then came up, releasing Steve's dick from between her lips making a loud pop noise. She took a deep breath as a few strings of saliva dangled from her jaws back to his dick. Flicking her tongue, she spit on it and then looked up into his eyes.   
  
"Both of you could cum soon, I can feel it."   
  
Her hands softly stroked their cocks slowly, teasing them with her words. Brent replied to her.   
  
"Fuck yeah, I'm gonna soak you in my fucking cum!"   
  
"Oh yeah? Is that how you finished off those slutty college girls you were fucking on campus, niño grande?"  
  
Brent nodded, though he did not understand her Spanish words. She called him a 'big boy' in her native language.   
  
"Yep! I always gave them a face full of spunk!"   
  
"Mmmmm, I'll let you both cum on my face later. But first, you both need to fuck me. Don't worry, you and your father here can make a big mess out of me later."  
  
Steve cleared his throat, just prior to speaking.   
  
"I want you to suck me."   
  
"Very well, your son can take my pussy. I just know this horny young man is dying for some pussy, aren't you Brent?"   
  
With a giggle, Brent nodded and replied to her.   
  
"Yep, YOUR pussy, that is!"   
  
Salma returned the nod, freeing both cocks from her grip. Without saying a word, she stood up in her heels. She pointed her hand at Brent, motioning for him to get behind her. The position she aimed for was to be bent over, allowing herself to suck on Steve while Brent took her pussy from behind. Once she bent over, the young man was amazed at what he witnessed. Her ass was thick and huge. It was almost a tease for him to not want to slide his cock between those cheeks and fuck her in the ass first, but he didn't give in to the desire. Salma faced Steve, looking into his eyes. An idea ran through her mind as she had to speak up to him.   
  
"Steve..."   
  
"Yes, baby?"   
  
"Look, I want you to grab me by the hair and fuck my mouth. Your son will be giving it to me from the other end, it will help if you also take a little control."   
  
"Alright, that's fine."   
  
The older man wasn't quite used to this. He preferred a soft touch rather than an aggressive one. He placed his hands in her hair, curling up a pony tail with his grip as Salma moved her lips over his cock. Her hands pushed against his hips before finding a grip by digging her nails into his ass cheeks. At the same time, Brent had moved one hand to the small of her back and another to grip her left ass cheek. He slowly slid his dick into her dripping pussy. A muffled moan escaped Salma's lips as the young man began to thrust his cock into her. Steve responded by bucking his hips to drive his cock back and forth into her mouth slowly. Within a few seconds, Salma became overwhelmed with the speed that his son moved to pump his dick in and out of her pussy.   
  
Steve couldn't force himself to truly fuck her mouth. Even though she asked him to, he couldn't do it. He would slowly move his hips back and forth, but it became obvious that Brent was the one in control. Over and over, he thrust his hips to move his cock back and forth into that pussy. Brent gritted his teeth, groaning as he enjoyed every second of her tight clit. Even though she was twice his age older than him, he couldn't believe how amazing his shaft felt in her pussy. He raised his left hand back and began to spank her ass loudly. Striking her thick cheek over and over with his hand while bragging aloud.   
  
"Oh god, fuck yeah!! TAKE MY COCK, YES! YES!! THAT'S IT, YOU SEXY FUCKING WOMAN!!"   
  
Smack. Smack. Smack. With each thrust, his hand would go up and strike down on her ass. Among the pleasure, Salma was beginning to realize that Brent would be the more aggressive one above Steve. His son was surely a typical jock, she would get him to fuck her mouth when she was ready. She couldn't speak at the moment with her mouth sucking on Steve's dick. At the fast rate of Brent pumping his cock into her loving hole, she knew that real soon she would up hitting an orgasm. Salma could've probably guessed that both men also were close to busting a nut. Even though Brent had said he wanted to glaze her face in his seed, he wasn't quite ready yet. From pumping back and forth into her pussy, he let the pleasure override him into reaching an orgasm within her.   
  
"OHHHHH, FUCK YEAH!! TAKE MY CUM! TAKE IT, TAKE IT YOU SEXY DIRTY FUCKING WOMAN! OHHHHHH, GOD YEAH!!"   
  
Brent came to a full stop, moaning aloud as he felt his cock explode within her. As he stopped, Steve groaned and then reached his orgasm. Almost at the same time, both men shot their load from both ends of her body. Steve filled her jaws with his warm seed while Brent's cum filled her pussy. Just seconds later, Salma tensed up and her body shook to release her own juices. Steve moaned loudly.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, yeah...That's it, always the best blow jobs out of Hollywood!"   
  
If it were not for the amazing experience of a climax, Brent would've rolled his eyes listening to his father. Instead, the young man felt as if he were on a high cloud in heaven from her orgasm. He took a few steps back, allowing his cock to slither out of her tight loving cup. His cum began to drip from between Salma's legs. Steve removed his hands from her hair and freed her mouth from his cock. Salma gagged at first before swallowing his load down. As both men stood there, she moved herself back on her knees. The sound in the room was of the three of them trying to catch their breathes in a chorus.   
  
"Goddamn, that was-"  
  
"She's a goddess! You see why I love this woman?"   
  
That question made Brent sigh, but Steve couldn't notice it as they were attempting to catch their breathes. Salma looked up at both of them and smirked before cracking a laugh in her strong accent.   
  
"Yeah, dat was great. But we ain't finished yet, oh no..."  
  
"No, we're far from finished."   
  
She looked over at Brent who had spoke. Salma winked and nodded at him before replying.   
  
"Yes! That's what I wanna hear!"   
  
With her full attention turned to Brent, she teased the young man more.   
  
"I've got something I want you to do for me."   
  
"Oh yeah, what's that?"   
  
"Fuck my mouth. Why don't you show your father how it's done?"  
  
From that instance, Brent grinned at her like a shark. Steve wasn't sure what Salma meant by her words, but he didn't let it bother him. He moved to sit down on the couch, needing a short break before the next round. Brent approached her, taking a few steps. Salma gazed up at him before the young man placed his hand down on her head.   
  
"You want me to fuck your mouth, really Salma?"   
  
"Yes!! I know young men like jou! Be aggressive, show jour father how it's done!"   
  
Brent gripped her hair, forcing a ponytail between his grasp. Salma opened her mouth and he slowly slid his cock into her mouth. For him, this was something of a funny request. Brent loved to get aggressive with blow jobs when he was with girls, but Salma was a woman who seemed to demand respect. He was only following through as it was her request. From holding her head, he began to buck his hips hard. His cock moved back and forth between her lips. Salma moaned, her mouth creating several sucking and slobbering noises.   
  
"MMM-GWAK-GWAK-KWAH-KWAH-GWAK."   
  
Pushing her head down, Salma's lips buried at the base of his cock into his ball hair. She proved that she could take his entire length. Brent grunted while he held her there, moaning. She gagged, her eyes watering up and forcing her makeup to become a bit runny. He finally pulled her hair back to release her mouth from his cock. Salma took a deep breath as a long string of saliva dripped right down the middle of her lower lip. Brent glanced down at her with that classic shit-eating grin that only a jock could do.   
  
"Come on, suck on it! TAKE MY FUCKING COCK!!"   
  
As he yelled at her, Salma moaned before she felt him place his right hand on her head, guiding her back to his cock. Her hoop ear rings began to dangle as Brent pumped his hips forward, forcing his cock back and forth between her lips. The long string of saliva swung around wildly before breaking off and falling over her tits.Over and over, his cock moved back and forth into her mouth. Salma was satisfied with him. This is how a man properly fucked her mouth, proving to Steve that his son had quite the skills to be aggressive. Brent moaned, listening to the various slobbering sounds that Salma's mouth created.   
  
"MMM-KWAH-GWAK-GWAK-KWAH-GWAH-GWAK."   
  
After a few more seconds of fucking her mouth with ease, Brent pulled her hair to force her off his cock. Long strings of saliva flew out of her mouth and dripped down her chin. Salma took a deep breath before looking into his eyes. He let go of her hair, removing his hands as she gave him a wink. Steve didn't want to be forgotten about at this point, so he spoke up.   
  
"Come on, baby! I want you on top like last night!"   
  
She let out a slight laugh, glancing back at the man's son before speaking.   
  
"Your father likes me to ride him."   
  
"Yeah, I see that. Mind if I fuck your ass while you're on top him?"   
  
"I would love dat!"   
  
Like every so often before, her accent slurring her speech around was just adorable. Brent watched as Salma got up from the floor, crawling from her knees to press her heels loudly over the floor. She turned to face the couch, starring back at Steve before she moved over to him. The man kissed her lips softly and then ran his hands over her hips. She had straddled him, sinking her knees down into the couch as she used her left hand to grab his dick and guide the long thick pole towards her pussy. Salma adjusted herself, sliding her pussy down over his cock and moving forward. From the position, her large tits pushed up against Steve's face. She turned to look over her shoulder at his son. The young man got behind her, but she couldn't help but to tease him in her filthy language. 

"Come on, get it! I want jou to fuck me right in the culo!"   
  
What was sexier: her lovely accent or the Spanish words she used from time to time? Brent stepped forth, using his hands to pull her firm ass cheeks apart to reveal her dark hole. His touch was almost like his father's. Salma looked down into Steve's face and grinned, cupping his cheeks as she felt Brent slide his thick shaft into her ass. The woman moaned, teasing both of them in Spanish now.   
  
"Eso es correcto, me coge. Vosotros dos! En el coño y el culo!"  
  
Neither of them had any idea what Salma had said in her language, but Brent didn't care. Steve groaned, attempting to buck his hips to push his cock back and forth into her pussy. Brent took control, moving his hands back as he began to ram his hips and truly pound her thick ass.   
  
"Goddamn, look at this! That ass was made to be fucked, YES!!"   
  
"OHHHH, YEAH, DO IT! DO IT, JOU DIRTY FUCKIN' BOY! FUCK ME IN THE CULO!! HARDER, FASTER!! FUCK ME!!!"   
  
Her voice screamed, begging for them to continue pumping their cocks into her. Salma figured that both of them would fuck her in this double penetration until they were ready to blow their loads. This time, it would be a painting all over her pretty face. She thought about it while feeling Steve's hands squeezing her tits. Brent moved his own hands to grip her hips, still pumping his shaft back and forth into that wonderful ass. Over and over, their cocks pushed in and out of her one behind the other. Salma closed her eyes, her hair flying all around as she screamed to them.   
  
"YES, FUCK ME! FUCK MEEEE!!! OHHHHHH, GOD!!"   
  
"Scream, you sexy fucking woman! SCREAM FOR ME!!"   
  
It was Brent calling out to her. He reached his hand for her hair, pulling it to try and force Salma to scream more. Their cocks continued to pump in and out of her holes. Salma growled before screaming at the young man, her accent slurring her words like many times before.   
  
"OHHHH, YEAH! JOU LIKE DAT, HUH!? JOU LIKE FUCKIN' ME IN THE CULO LIKE DIS!? OH YEAH, JOU A BIG BOY WHO KNOWS HOW TO USE DAT BIG FUCKIN' COCK JUST LIKE JOUR FATHER, OH YEAH!!"   
  
From hearing her voice yell at him, it only made Brent pump his cock into that huge ass even faster. Steve was so close to blowing his load, but he didn't want to cum inside of her again. He remembered how he had filled all three holes last night. Today, he wanted to cover her face in his seed like he used to do in previous years. Taking in deep breathes, the older man called out to Salma.   
  
"God, I'm about to fucking cum baby!! Oh yeah!!"   
  
"Me too, I'm ready to cover her!!"   
  
Since Brent had spoken up after his father, Salma screamed at them both.   
  
"I WANT DAT HOT CUM ALL OVER MY FACE!! COME ON, LET ME GET UP AND JOU BOTH CAN COVER ME IN A HOT FILTHY MESS!!"   
  
The sound of her accent slurring her speech was almost enough to force Steve into an orgasm right there. Brent took a few steps, releasing his cock from her ass. Once she was free from behind, Salma raised her knees and began to climb off Steve. The man helped her, slowly easing his rod out from her lovely pussy. As Salma stood up, she quickly turned herself around and lowered herself down to her knees. Brent was already stroking his hard cock ready to blow his load all over her. He had one final request before he was ready to paint her face in his steamy hot white seed.   
  
"Come on, suck it one last time for me!!"   
  
From his request, Salma didn't waste any time gripping her hand around his dick and sliding her lips back around it. By now, Steve had stood up and moved behind her. He watched as Salma moved her head back and forth, sucking on his son's cock one last time. The young man stood there, embracing the feeling of her final oral skills before he was prepared to shoot that cum all over her face. He moaned, wishing that this moment wouldn't end. She may have been twice his age, but she could suck cock better than any other girl who took their clothes off for him. After a few seconds, Brent brought his hand to pull her hair. Salma knew what was about to happen as his cock departed from her lips. She looked up into his face, watching him stroke his cock as he held her by the hair. Salma gritted her teeth, teasing him in her thick accent.   
  
"Are jou gonna cum for me? Oh yeah, jou gonna cover dis face in dat hot cum!?"   
  
"FUCK YEAH!! You ready for it!?"   
  
"Yeah!! Give it to me, come on! Gimme dat hot cum!!"   
  
"Here it is, oh FUCK!!"   
  
Salma closed her eyes as she felt the young man tighten his grip on her hair. Within seconds, she felt a hot splatter over her forehead. Brent groaned as his cock erupted, shooting two thick wads plastering over her forehead. The cum streaked drops into her hair. He let go of the back of her hair, pushing his hand down his cock to shoot another wad that went into her right eyelid. Salma dropped her jaw, moaning as she felt his cum splash into the left eyelid. Her makeup became runny, yet he still was shooting strings of cum onto her face.   
  
"God, yes! Take it, yes!! Fuck yes, Salma, you sexy fucking woman!! You're the fucking best!!"   
  
Steve's jaw dropped as he witnessed how much cum that his son was unloading on her face. Brent could cum in bigger loads than his father, so it seemed. A thick string shot over her right cheek and down her nose. He still wasn't finished, even as his cock began to reach a draining point, yet again he shot a weaker load over her left cheek. The cum from her forehead began to drip into her eye brows and down her nose. As Brent was finished, he huffed a deep breath and stepped away. Steve grinned looking down at her, stepping right into position where his son previously had been.  
  
"My turn, baby!"   
  
Salma opened her eyes, just in time to watch as Steve shot a thick wad of cum that landed on her right cheek. It struck right under her eye, dripping down almost like a thick tear drop. She moaned, shutting her eyes again as the older man continued to stroke his rod and paint her face. Another wave of cum layered over her left cheek, just before a string shot over her already covered forehead. Steve moaned aloud to her.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, man! God, you are so fucking messy, baby!"  
  
"Yeah, finish yourself! Drain your balls, Steve! Mmmmm!"   
  
It was almost unbelievable that Salma would still encourage him like this, but he couldn't refuse. Since he had had cum earlier, his orgasm wasn't as strong as before. Unlike his son, the older man had slowed down a bit. Steve still managed to shoot one final load over her right cheek. A drop of cum dripped from the left corner of her chin, Salma reopened her eyes once she no longer felt incoming hot splashes over her skin. The two men looked down at her, smiling as they had finished making her into a dripping mess. Salma moaned, slowly catching her breath.   
  
The two men couldn't help but to gaze down at her. Salma was such a mess, she planned to jump in the shower in the following minutes. Brent was still shocked over the fact that he had fucked Salma of any famous woman in the world. He previously had a fling with a few supermodels after he was drafted into the NFL, but nothing compared to this day. He had just fucked a true sex symbol, a goddess from Hollywood. The only man to thank, was his old man. They had just accomplished a bonding moment together as father and son, one that would truly make Steve feel as if he were the best dad in the world. Steve smiled as he thought of this, glancing down at Salma before speaking.   
  
"God, you are such a fucking mess. So much cum, it's dripping all down you."   
  
"Yeah, I'm a sticky mess alright. Like father, like son. You both gave me quite the loads."   
  
Her words caused them both to grin. 'Like father, like son'. The words rang through Steve's ears, he couldn't have been more proud. He responded back to her, changing the subject.   
  
"How about we go upstairs and I'll clean you up in the shower? After all, it is my mess."   
  
Salma giggled, shaking her head.   
  
"No, it's your son's mess too! it wouldn't be fair if you are the one cleaning up your son's own mess. He can come with us, the shower is big enough for all of us together."   
  
Steve turned, looking at his son and patting him on the shoulder before chuckling.   
  
"You heard her, come on! You made a mess out of that woman, now you gotta clean her!"   
  
 **THE END**


End file.
